Monster Mash
'"Monster Mash"' by ''Boris Pickett and The Crypt-Kickers (covered by The Frighteners in-game) is featured on Just Dance 2 ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer seems to resemble Frankenstein's Monster. He wears a tattered, jade green blazer, a white and green striped shirt, tattered teal pants, and white shoes. Background The background is a monochrome laboratory. The equipment from above light up like lightning at the start while Frank puts on his head. Sometimes bats fly around. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: Flap both of your hands like a bat. Gold Move 2: Shake your arms back and forth. Monster Mash Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 Monster Mash Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups Monster Mash ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Bad Romance (Monsters) * I Like It * Moves Like Jagger * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) * ''Teacher'''' ''(Costume Party) * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Monster Mash ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Break Free * Crazy Zombie * Francky's Groove * Frankenstein * Frankenstein Punch * No Shoulders * Out The Grave * Walking Dead * Zombie Cheer * Zombie Drive * Zombie Twist Trivia *The routine starts with the dancer's head detached from his body, and putting it on. It ends with his right arm falling off. * In the last move of the song, the monster's right arm flies off. ** When the arm detaches from the body, the red glove isn't seen, but only in ''Just Dance 2 version. * This is the first Halloween-themed song in the Just Dance series. It's followed by Professor Pumplestickle and This is Halloween. * This song is mentioned in [[Apache (Jump On It)|''Apache (Jump On It)]].'' * The background appears in Rock Lobster in Just Dance 4. * On Just Dance 2, the bubble doesn't show the dancer, it only shows just his head. * When it was leaked on YouTube, the part where the coach puts his head on his body was cut out.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uDGfn5ctaCc * In You're the First, the Last, My Everything Mashup, and in Just Dance Now, the red glove stays on the arm when it detaches from the body. * On Just Dance Unlimited, the artist is credited as: "The Frighteners (in the style of Bobby 'Boris' Pickett and The Crypt-Kickers)". Gallery monstermashmenu.png Monstermash.jpg|Monster Mash Oie transparentmm.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 25.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Screenshot 2014-12-05-18-27-44-1.png pictos-sprite (20).png|Pictograms Monstermashjd2.jpg|Monster Mash Monster Mash.png Monster Mash.jpeg|Just Dance 2016 Avatar Videos File:Bobby_Pickett_%22Monster_Mash%22 File:Just Dance 2 Monster Mash, The Frighteners (Solo) 5* File:Monster_Mash_Just_Dance_Now References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Covered Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:60's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Halloween Songs Category:Deceased Artists Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016